Yi Wang
by Thalia-wong
Summary: [ Chapter 4 is up...] Sakura is going to marry Kinjiro in a fortnight's time and Syaoran is unconcerned!
1. Chapter 1: Is it really fated?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than the driver ( he is going to be very important later on). Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue and Touya belong to the one and only CLAMP!!!!

Chapter 1: Is it really fated?

She spotted a slightly crumpled, brown envelope on her table and reached for it. Seeing the American stamp, she opened it eagerly and read its contents.

__

Dear Sakura,

Are you fine? My graduating ceremony is going to be held tomorrow and I will be leaving America after that. As for Meiling, she will be staying in US for a while before going back to Hong Kong. I will be back in three days' time. My flight number is CXZ-8471 and probably reach Tokyo around nine at night. I will be thinking of you till we meet again.

From

Syaoran

Sakura held the letter close to her heart, bathing in the happiness that it brought_. Xiao Lang is finally returning!_, she thought happily, _soon we will be together again... _She danced around the room with the paper, waking up Kero who was taking a nap at that time.

" There's someone around here who needs the peace and quiet!" It protested loudly, shaking its small fist. Although it looked like a yellow stuffed toy, its actual appearance was a magnificent armoured beast. Sakura had forbidden Kero to appear in its actual form unless necessary, fearing that ignorant visitors would be frightened. __

Tomoyo knocked the door and came into the room, carrying tea and biscuits. She put the tray down and sat beside Sakura. " Is Li-kun coming back soon?" She inquired, guessing at her best friend's overjoyed face. Sakura merely smiled and nodded at her, too immersed in happiness.

Tomoyo began living with Sakura since her father died in an car accident three years ago. After the funeral, Touya disappeared and Yue was ordered by the inconsolable card mistress to find and protect him. He left reluctantly and Tomoyo moved in to take care of Sakura. With Syaoran's letters and her continuous encouragement, Sakura finally walked out of her misery and finished university. Now, she works in Tomoyo's company, which Tomoyo took over from her mother.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Earth...

"Li Xiao Lang! Look at this mess! How on earth are you going to finish cleaning?" Li Meiling yelled at her cousin, picking up old newspapers and books. He was going to fly back to Japan tomorrow morning and still had not bothered to tidy up his apartment or packed his luggage.

" Gomen, Meiling. I'm busy with something." Syaoran came out of his room and smiled sheepishly. He bent down to take a stack of laundered clothes, which Meiling had helped to get from the laundry next street.

__

Just 48 hours more, Sakura... He thought happily.

After two days, on the way to Tokyo International Airport

"Baka car! Can't you be faster? " Sakura asked impatiently. She only noticed the time when she looked up from the report she was writing. Throwing on a jacket, she rushed out of the house, leaving behind the yells of the awaken Kero.

The road to the airport was full of traffic. Every second felt like an eternity to Sakura. How she wish she could just take one of her cards out and immediately fly to Syaoran's arms. But alas, she has no such card for this purpose. Even if she do, she will risk letting everyone in Japan know about the existence of clow cards.

Upon reaching the airport's car park, Sakura parked the red car and got out quickly. Syaoran was waiting outside the arrival hall, hand waving to her. He still looked the same, just taller and tanner.

" Xiao Lang!" Sakura grasped, surprised he was already waiting for her. She began to walk briskly to Syaoran, unaware of the bustling traffic behind her. Syaoran noticed the speeding car around the corner and ran towards her, abandoning his luggage.

" Sakura! Watch out!"

"Huh?" She turned to look but it was too late. With a screech, the car hit her without hesitation, and Sakura sank lifeless to the floor. The horrified driver got out and tried to revive her. Syaoran pushed him away, shouting at him to call the ambulance.

" Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura was bleeding profusely at the forehead. Hearing someone called her, she opened her eyes just a little and saw a blurred, brown haired figure.

" Xiao Lang..." She murmured and her world darkened. The figure faded into the blackness.

Thalia: The idea came from two songs of Jay Zhou, plus a bit of inspiration from Tsubasa Chronicle. Please R&R if you like this second fic of mine! Thanks a lot!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Kinjiro Hansuke

Disclaimer: All characters except Kinjiro Hansuke belong to CLAMP.

Chapter 2: Kinjiro Hansuke

" Sakura!" A messy chestnut brown haired man called. Sakura turned around and looked at him. Hundreds of memories flickered past her with the man in most of it but she could not recognise him. " You are..." Sakura began to speak but found that she had no voice. Desperate, the young man tried to grab her arm but to her horror, disintegrated into the blackness.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes in fright. _Where am I? _She stared at the room. _Hospital?_ The beige door slid open to reveal a worried Tomoyo with a bouquet of flowers and Li Syaoran. " Sakura-chan! You are finally awake!" Tomoyo said happily, hurrying to Sakura, her weariness disappeared.

" Sakura, are you all right?" Syaoran asked gently. He was so relieved and elated to see her regaining conscious. _I thought I was going to lose you at that time, Sakura. I was so frightened...._

Sakura was confused. Tilting her head in an effort to recall, she searched her memory. This brought a sharp pain and she moved her hand to her forehead, shocked at finding a thick bandage. "Tomoyo-chan," Sakura asked in a small voice. " Why am I in hospital?"

Sitting down on a chair by her bed, Syaoran explained patiently. " You were knocked down by a car, Sakura." Tomoyo nodded in response, giving Sakura a glass of water. Sakura just looked back at the two of them.

" Who are you?"

"?" Syaoran was taken back by Sakura's question. " What do you mean? I'm Syaoran, Li Syaoran." He searched frantically for the light of acknowledgement in her emerald eyes but found none. She just stared back blankly, like she never knew him all her life.

" Don't you remember?" Syaoran asked, agitated. " We captured the clow cards together, Sakura!" He yelled, shaking her violently. Tomoyo pulled him away, afraid that he would hurt Sakura in his madness.

" Tomoyo-chan, who is he?" Sakura asked, frightened by the man's reaction. Her eyes widened when she recognised Syaoran was the man in her nightmare. She tried to get up but the pain in her head overpowered her and Sakura lost conscious.

" Why?" Brows furrowed, Syaoran kept repeating this question, crushing the empty can in his hand in frustration. Tomoyo placed her arm around him, speaking softly. " Calm down, Li-san. Maybe it's temporary." After the examination, the doctor told them Sakura might be suffering from memory loss but whether the amnesia was temporary or permanent, she could not tell.

He got up. " Tomoyo, you stay here with Sakura. I am going back first. " Syaoran threw the can into the bin and left.

The rainwater beat against his tanned skin and his brown hair hid his eyes. Syaoran continued to run, letting the cool rain to wash away the pain. The tears blended in with the water, full of helplessness, reproach and other indescribable emotions. _Why? Why? _His questions echoed the empty street.

Sakura woke up the next day, pleased at the good weather. She did not like the sudden storm at all last night. She was about to get out of bed when someone knocked. Fearing the visitor was Syaoran, Sakura quickly hid under the blanket, pretending to be asleep.

" Miss Kinomoto?" The voice was not his, but a stranger.

Sakura pulled down her blanket to see a tall man smiling at her, a bouquet of lilies in hand. Immediately, she flushed in embarrassment.

" I hope you are well, Miss Kinomoto." The man said, giving her the flowers. Sakura took a whiff of it, her cheeks turning redder.

" You are?" After a while, Sakura finally asked, placing the lovely flowers on the table, besides Tomoyo's. The man waited a while before uttering a word.

" I was the driver that knocked you down." He said. "I'm very sorry for my reckless driving, Miss Kinomoto. Goodbye then." Giving a short bow, he started to leave.

" Oh! Wait, Mr..."

" Hansuke. Kinjiro Hansuke. Anything the matter?" Kinjiro turned to face her, smiling at the sight of her crumpled bedclothes. She reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, Claire.

" I don't remember anything about the accident, Mr Hansuke. Nothing at all." Sakura fingered her blanket as she said. Tomoyo told her yesterday she had temporary amnesia. Maybe she would remember it after a few days.

" Oh." Kinjiro did not expect this.

" I don't remember you. But maybe we could start from being friends?" Sakura hold out her hand. Hansuke may know something about Syaoran since both of them knew about the accident that she could not recall.

" Deal." He shook her hand, surprise at the friendliness and the warmth. Kinjiro had not met a girl like her since Claire. He gave a genuine smile in response to hers. The flower of friendship blossomed.

__

Maybe you were right about Kinomoto, Eli. Kinjiro thought as he walked through the colourful maple leaves. Eli was his elder brother's friend and now, his penpal. Staying in England for a few years after graduation, he decided to return to Japan to his family's dismay. Upon hearing this, Eli told him to find his old friends in Japan, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daijouji, if he needed any help. He had not expected to find them so fast.

__

She is really like Claire in a lot of ways... His thoughts wondered to his ex which he broke up a few days ago. _The friendliness, sincerity and ... it's Claire in a Japanese version._

" God won't be surprised if I fall in love with her." Kinjiro leaned against the wooden bridge and announced. Several pigeons flew over him, making him feeling happy for the first time in days.

****

Thalia: Thanks for all the reviews! Even it's only two, they mean quite a lot to me. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3: Anguish

Disclaimer: Other than Kinjiro Hansuke, all other characters belong to CLAMP.

* * *

Chapter 3: Anguish

"RRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!"

"ARGH!!!!"

Slipping a blouse over her head, Sakura rushed downstairs for breakfast. Discharged from the hospital just a few days before, the boredom of hospital life made her determined to catch up what she had missed. However, she was late for work again!

" Ohaiyo, Tomoyo!" Sakura said and start wolfing down the omelette before her. Hanging up her apron, Tomoyo smiled. It was good to see her usual self again. But still, Sakura did not remember Syaoran. Why is Fate so cruel to the both of them?

" There's no need to hurry, Sakura." She handed her a glass of water which Sakura gratefully took. " I'll drive you there." Swallowing the last bite, Sakura answered. " Won't you be late for the meeting at Meritius?" " Not, really. They do not dare to upset the President of Daijouji Group unless they have no wishes to cooperate anymore." Tomoyo laughed, clearing the table. Both girls left the house shortly.

A yellow figure drifted lazily down the stairs to the kitchen. Opening the refrighterater, it took out a large bar of chocolate. Turning the way it came, he continued to fly with its eyes shut.

"BBAAMM!!!!"

Upon hitting the wall, the chocolate slipped from its hands and broke into pieces.

" My chocolate!!!! My beautiful chocolate!!!!" Ignoring the pain on its head, Kero cried. " My chocolate!!!!" After wailing like this for a few minutes, Kero decided to mourn for the chocolate 'debris' on the floor. Then, a rustle in the bushes attracted its attention.

" Who are you?" roared Kero, now in its true form, wings and all, pinning the intruder down with its paws. Taking a careful look, it got off him. " It's you, brat." It said amusingly. " The front door is over there, don't you know?" Kero waved its paw vaguely at a direction.

Syaoran got up and did not reply. Glancing sadly at the house, he started to leave. Kero refused to move away, blocking his exit. " It's not like you to be silent after that nickname." He remained silent. " What's wrong? Did you have a tiff with Sakura?" A talisman of fire later saw Syaoran disappeared and Kero coughing.

" That brat!" Returning to the form of a doll, it flew to Sakura's bedroom to play video games. It did not notice the plastic container at the door, with an envelope on top.

In his apartment, everything was in a mess. Newspapers laid as they were read and dirty pots waited patiently in the sink for a good wash. He did not have the mood to unpack after the accident. " Did she get the chicken soup?" Syaoran wondered. He did not dare to meet Sakura face to face, afraid that the incident in the hospital will happen again.

Getting up from the chair, he picked up the yellowing newspapers and threw them into the wastepaper basket. Unpacking his luggage, Syaoran decided to make his house more fit for human inhabitation. Grabbing a broom, he started by sweeping the dusty floor. Hours flew by when the door bell rang. After a quick splash of water, Syaoran answered the door.

" Tomoyo!"

" I see you have doing house keeping." Dressed in a yellow turtleneck and jeans, Tomoyo looked as lovely as always. " Can I come in?"

" Sure, why not?" Stunned to see her, he recovered and stepped aside.

Sitting on the sofa, Tomoyo's expression was unreadable. Her eyes stared into space for a while before she spoke.

" I found your soup and Kero told me of your visit." She stopped for a moment. " I know you are anxious about Sakura, Syaoran. But her amnesia seems to be permanent." Biting her lips, she continued. " Every moment, memory with you… she do not remember. To her right now, you are just a stranger, an unwelcome intruder into her life."

His world shattered like glass at Tomoyo's words.

Me, an unwelcome intruder into her life?

" It can't be. It's impossible!" Syaoran yelled. He refused to accept this cruel fact. How could he be unwelcome in Sakura's life? They were lovers, not enemies nor strangers. They captured the clow cards together and passed the test by Hope. They overcame the obstacles to be together and he was ostracized just like that?

" You have to accept the truth, Syaoran." Her violet eyes pleaded. " At the very mention of your name, Sakura feels dizzy and frightened. She doesn't even know I am here to visit you or she will try to do anything to stop me coming." She added, avoiding Syaoran's furious stare. Tomoyo left a few minutes later, leaving Syaoran to ponder.

The pain which he had tried to suppress seem to increase. His heart, already ridden with holes, started to bled. The sudden wind ruffled his messy chestnut hair, making him look more forlorn. His shadow in the fading orange light was long and sad.

" Sakura…" Murmuring her name, his despaired eyes closed in the last rays of the dying sun.

**

* * *

**

Thalia: Sorry for being 'updateless' so long. I was simply too lazy and too occupied to finish this chapter. :P But the next chapter won't be so long!!!! Arigato gozaimasu for those who reviewed!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura is getting married?

Disclaimer: CCS do not belong to me and nor is Jay Zhou's An Jing. The only things I owned is Kinjiro Hansuke and the translation of the lyrics.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sakura is getting married?

Kinjiro waited patiently. The rays of the setting sun washed everything in brilliant shades of oranges, with the clouds drifting wildly across the sky. The world was a picture of peace and harmony. The approaching footsteps drew his attention.

" Gomen, Hansuke-san!" gasped Sakura breathlessly. Kinjiro pulled out the chair for her, which she sat down gratefully. " Some work came up at the last minute and-" Her words were cut short by the glass of orange juice offered to her.

" No need for explanations, Kinomoto-san. Take a drink and catch your breath." Gently shaking the glass, Kinjiro smiled at her red face. Sakura obeyed, finishing the juice in two gulps. He stared at her before chuckling to himself.

" You don't want to end your life from drinking too fast, do you?" He answered her puzzling look. Sakura looked down and blushed even harder, murmuring a no. " Did I saw a tomato or was it the sun?" Laughing, Kinjiro called for the waiter.

" T-bone steak, medium; a Cesar salad and a bottle of your best wine. Kinomoto-san, what would you like to order?" Handing back the menu to the waiter, Kinjiro asked. " Anything would be fine." Sakura said quickly, fingering the napkin on her lap. " Ok." Turning to the waiter, he ordered two servings of steak.

Several months later

Night descended and people slowed their footsteps, enjoying the cool breeze. A car pulled up to a house and a woman with auburn hair stepped out. A gust of wind play with her short hair, ruffling it in the process.

" Arigato gozaimasu, Kinjiro. I had a great time." Sakura gave a short bow and left, a face of bliss evident.

Entering the house, she was surprised to find Kero alone. Tomoyo would wait for her if she was out but she was not there. Instead, Sakura found a note saying that she was entertaining some guests from abroad and would be home late. Sighing, Sakura put the note back onto the memo board. She still had so much to plan for her upcoming wedding in two weeks' time and she definitely needed Tomoyo's organizing skills.

" Never mind, I'll ask for her help tomorrow." Sakura muttered, and went upstairs.

Putting down the cup of tea, Tomoyo's eyes revealed anxiousness and sleepless nights. Syaoran was not even startle by the news of Sakura's impending wedding. His blank face did not have a trace of his feelings.

Tomoyo started yelling, her purple eyes near to tears. " Don't you care for her anymore? She is marrying someone-" " There's enough, Tomoyo." Syaoran rebuked icily. " Don't say anymore about her. Just go, Tomoyo." He pointed at the door and left the room. " Li Syaoran! I can't believe you!" Tears streaming down her cheeks, she left. Tomoyo did not understand why he was so unmoved and she did not want to find out the reason.

Watching her car speeding away into the darkness, Syaoran dropped his masquerade and his eyes melted into sadness itself. Why should he care? Since Sakura cut him out of her life, he had no rights to do so. Besides, his heart had already died. But why was there an excruciating pain in his chest? Never mind, he thought grimly, why think of her when you are leaving this wretched place in a fortnight's time?

**Ni yao wo shuo duo nan kan**

What do you want me to say

**Wo gen ben bu xiang fen kai**

I never wish to part

Wei shen me hai yao wo yong wei xiao lai dai guo

Why do I need to smile to cover this

Wo mei you zhe zhong tian fen

I don' t have the aptitude

Bao rong ni ye jie shou ta

Tolerate you and accept him

Bu yong dan xin de tai duo

Do not worry too much

Wo hui yi zhi hao hao **guo**

I will keep on living

He stood on the balcony, letting the wind ruffle his hair, for the whole night.

With the cooling water gushing from the showerhead, she stood still, allowing it to soothe her wounds. Sakura is getting married. This stayed on her mind every second since Sakura broke the news to her a week ago. She could stand it if Syaoran was the one, but Kinjiro Hansuke? A man who she knew almost nothing about was going to take Sakura away? Would Sakura be happy? No, she thought bitterly. From the bottom of her heart, she knew Syaoran was the Chosen one and no one else. He and Sakura was destined to be together. Why did Syaoran gave up without a fight? She hoped that someone would provide her with answers.

Toweling her damp hair, Tomoyo went to Sakura's room. Through the half opened door, she heard Sakura mumbling Kinjiro's name in her sleep. Closing the door carefully, her heart screamed. Before Kinjiro, Sakura pined for Syaoran so much that she cried. Why is Fate so cruel to them? She yelled silently. In reply, one of the cards in Sakura's drawer glowed. It was Hope.

Two men scrutinized Sakura's house for a long time and left. " Are you sure?" One of the men asked, sounding as though he had been in the desert for eons. " Yes. It's time." The other man replied. His premonitions had never been wrong before. " Let's go." Within minutes, the two of them were gone.

**

* * *

Thalia: **Nothing much to say today….Please read and give reviews!!!!****


End file.
